Invasion of Dorgorna
The Invasion of The Planet of Pirates Also Known as Dorgorna Was a Historical Battle During the final Years of The Galactic War's First Era, In Hora from 2156-2157. It was known as a historical Battle because It was indeed the first time In Dorgorna's History that the Universal Power has been Invaded by another Power. Though the Universal Generation Gained control of the Planet Guerilla tactics attacked them until It's liberation in the closing events of the Galactic War On the 16th, of August, In 2212. ''89 Star Legion Holo Shot Journal 'Battle In Orbit' By the fall 2156, The Dorgon Parlimentor, received a contact that was coming out of Hyper Space, Over the moon of Uri. After enhancing the Image on the screens due to jamming it was no doubt, The Universal Generation, the exact same ones that Occupied the Powers of Elevation, Humodora, and much of the colonies throughout the Hora Universe. Without Question Admiral Joraq ordered a defense line to launch Immediately from Platforms Dabloon, and Garia. In about 5:00PM they met up with the MoonWalkers In front of Uri, and began to engage them in massive Space Warfare. Though the Universal Generation did prove to be more Superior the Dorgorna managed to prevent Them from passing the moon. Despite the heavy death tolls on a number of Legional Vessels the Dorgons were continued to hold the Moon pinning down the Universal Generation Fleet, Unfortunately things began to go into a major downfall that happened completely without warning. At presciently around 4:20PM the Universal Generation Arrived in massive Numbers with more reinforcements eventually overrunning the Dorgons defense fleet at Uni, wiping out a large bulk of them in just under 20 Minutes. Admiral Joraq ordered reinforcements to be launched immediately but the reinforcements were blocked by Universal Generation War Ships That just popped out of Hyper Space, cutting them off from the rest of the fleet In Need. By 6:02PM The Universal Generation Smashed the Dorgon Fleet into nothing more than Debris and entered the Planet Of Dorgorna for Invasion. 'Invasion of The Platform' While the Bulk of the Dorgon fleet was engeged with the Universal Generation the Dorgan Legions fortified much of the Platforms In Dorgorna's Atmosphere filled with thick Leina Steel Walls, Turrets, Anti Air Defenses, Machine Guns, and Land Minds. Dorgorna Land Military Commander Rick Harris declared these Platforms Impossible for Universal Generation to Slip past these Dorgon Defenses. '''Battle of Dounga' After the massive Breakthrough In Orbit The Universal Generation Navy arrived Planet Side and began to let lose with a large fleet of Raiders and Nova's that were being covered by Hell from Above's, and Gora Star fighters, Including the 43 As War ripped through the Clouds of Dorgorna The Universal Generation landed on the Dorgon City of Dounga, where a massive fire fight began between the Invading FS7 and the Dorgan Legions that were defending the Platform. Despite the heavy resistance and defenses it wasn't long before a large bulk of them were wiped out due to heavy air bombardment and attacks from Rudder 1's. Within Hours The Universal Generation Broke through the Dounga Defenses and began to over run the Pirate Legions on the Platform hitting them from all sides. Many of the Pirates began to call for help through the one of the Tel Coms to the surviving ships for help, but they had recieved no response due to the fact that those very Star Ships were having troubles of thier own trying to keep the Universal Generation away from the Platforms. After the occupation of Dounga It wasn't long for The Platforms Uriel, and Gorgon To fall as well, giving the Universal Generation Fleet a straight shot into the heart of the Universal Power, and the residential areas where thousands of Citizens are now at risk for an Invasion of their own Platforms. Fall of Rich City Pirate Counter Attack At Dabloon Town Occupation of The Long John Mines ''Aftermath After losing much of the Platforms Admiral Jaraq realizing Dorgorna is Lost, order a complete Evacuation of the Planet, and retreat to Sierra, to link up with the rest of the military there. With time Running out and The Universal Generation Fleet closing in the Android citizens of Dorgorna Launched in Newly manufactured K-81 Troop transports from the Jarson Space Platform, while taking heavy fire from Universal Generation Hell from aboves. With both Jalo 2' and D-61' Star Fighters defending the evacuation, the Universal Generation Responded with UGN's Jupiter II, Dagger, and Tartarus, In glassing the entire Port reducing several of the remaining Androids into Multan Liquid. The Evacuation was later granted to a wide spread panic causing some of the transports to leave with out millions of Android Citizens leaving to die in the glassing, only to get shot down by another cruiser in High altitude that was waiting. Within Hours the entire Platform was incarcerated in ruins causing power to the main thrusters to fade. The surviving Dorgans, watched as their new constructed Platform along with many others on board plunge into the deep Clouds of the planet never to be seen again. Within Days the survivors of the Universal Generation Plague was willing to take up arms against the MoonWalkers in an attempt to avenge their fallen brothers, their fate would be lost in Operation Winger that would be launched in the Mid events of 2158. Despite most of the Dorgan People fleeing their home planet some remained behind launching guerrilla tactics against the Universal Generation forces, where they continued until the end of the Occupation, In 2212. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the First Era of the Galactic War Category:2156 Category:2157